wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Klien Blacksun
Ranger Lord Klien Blacksun is an enigma and the faceless leader of the Eversong Offensive. One of the last living members of the Blacksun line he has a history of war, betrayal, and dark magic. However his loyalty to Quel'thalas and the Horde and his prowess as a Ranger is unquestionable. History Quel'thalas Klien Blacksun has been a ranger since he was a young man, along with his twin sister Aelisia Blacksun. They both followed in their parents footsteps, who were respected rangers themselves. After their parents were killed by trolls he and his sister were befriended and mentored by a magister called Zhe'nergul. Klien continued to practice and train to become a more adapt ranger for many years as a recruit but was always a very distant person, only ever opening up to Aelisia and eventually good friend Mandri'than. Together they were a close knit trio who eventually would rise through the ranks together. Second War When the call came for the Sunstriders to repay their ancient dept to the Arathi bloodline, Klien was eager to put his blade and bow to the test. Along with Aelisia and Mandri’than they joined Alleria Winderunner’s small force traveling to Southshore to lend aid to the Alliance of Lordaeron. Klien had never seen or had any kind of contacts with humans before hand, and never thought much of them. But throughout the campaign against the orcish Horde he developed an understanding of them. But most of all he grew to have a deep respect for Alleria, and would serve at her side for the majority of the Second War. Sharing Alleria’s tremendous distaste for the orcs, Klien’s service turn to bloodlust all to often. He saw them as nothing but sport, to hunt and slaughter. However, when the orcs brought their war to the door step of Quel’thalas his dislike turned to hatred. Though the orcs invasion was unsuccessful, Aelisia had been severely wounded in the attack. Seeing his sister near death fueled Klien’s hatred, which Mandri’than was beginning to see concern with, feeling Klien was becoming consumed by war. Never the less, Mandri’than accompanied Klien and the rest of Alleria’s forces far south, to the Dark Portal. Invasion of Draenor Klien fought the orcs on Draenor, wanting nothing but to see them all destroyed. However, it was his reckless hatred and carelessness that finally led Mandri’than to confront him. Klien saw no reason to listen to the words of his friend, however, until Mandri’than mentioned that the darkness in Klien was no different then that of the savage orcs. Outraged, Klien nearly attacked Mandri’than but was shocked to the realization that he was right. Mandri’than revealed that it was Klien’s carelessness that almost killed his sister. Klien returned to Azeroth after the fall of Hellfire Citadel, and eventually home to Quel’thalas to oversee his sister’s recovery. With her help and forgiveness he was able to find peace with himself and eventually forgive himself as well. Eversong Offensive During the years after the end of the Second War, Aelisia founded a group within the Farstriders called the Eversong Offensive. The groups purpose was to aid humans in the rounding up of stray orc encampments throughout Azeroth, and combat the small pockets of orc territories left. Klien spent much of his time aiding his sister in this and under her command he redeemed himself in the eyes of his fellow rangers for his brutal acts in the Second War. Klien eventually left Aelisia’s Eversong Offensive to oversee the training of new generations of rangers in Quel’thalas. Third War The Ranger-General, Sylvanas Windrunner, knew of Klien’s service under her sister Alleria, and his growing prowess as a ranger and leader figure among the new recruits. Because of this, Klien was given lead over his own unit, just in time to welcome home his sister and her Eversong Offensive. However their time together would not last long before war was brought upon them once again. When the undead Scourge, led by former prince of Lordaeron Arthas Menethil, came to elven lands, Klien was ordered to remain behind with his unit and a handful of others while Sylvanas moved the majority of the Farstrider’s to the front line defense, including Aelisia and the Eversong Offensive. Klien was not fond of the idea of letting his sister fight the terrifying undead army alone, but would follow his orders begrudgingly regardless. By the time the Farstrider’s were forced back to his position at the second Elfgate, he knew that the Scourge was a dire threat and moved his unit to defend their kingdom with everything they could. The Scourge was relentless, and he saw for every undead minion his people slew, more would rise to take it’s place. Aelisia, along with Mandri’than, joined her remaining forces with Klien’s in a last minute effort to fend off the invaders, but it was inevitable. The second Elfgate fell and so they were forced to retreat with Sylvanas to Fairbreeze Village for her final defense. Klien watched as the Scourge moved without pause through Eversong Woods and eventually Silvermoon, watching as his people were slaughtered, and kingdom utterly destroyed. After the fall of the Ranger-General herself, an old fire ignited within him, the bloodlust, and hatred he had pushed aside so long ago resurfaced and though he was unable to stop the Scourge, he made sure to give them hell, ready to die fighting. He and Mandri’than rallied what little soldiers were left, but Aelisia returned to them with Zhe’nergul, who had survived the attac and convinced them to that saving what others survivors remained was more important then charging to their death. So they gathered what people they could before retreating to the forests to hide out until an escape was made available. Rise of the Blood Elves After the Scourge attack Klien fought under the new banner of the Blood Elves, the title given to his people by their prince Kael‘thas Sunstrider, along with one of his sisters allies and close friend, Nimraama Mallorn. He and Nimraama had uneasy beginnings, as she took issue with his rather sarcastic, roguish demeanor. Aelisia and Mandri’than remained behind with Zhe’nergul to help in the reclaiming of Quel’thalas. Both were now members of Kael‘thas‘ Sunfury forces, aiding the visiting Night Elf party on their hunt for the rogue demon hunter, Illidan Stormrage. Klien was uneasy with their aligning with the Night Elves, having learned of their peoples past through Zhe’nergul’s teachings. Still, he was distracted by he and Nimraama’s growing competitive relationship, each striving to prove themselves superior then the other, which often led to who had a larger head count after every skirmish against the undead. There is one thing he and Nimraama had in common though, and that was their stubbornness and pride. After successfully locating Illidan and parting ways with the Night Elves they continued their rivalry, even when suffering the prejudice of their human allies. After Kael’thas accepted the aid of Lady Vashj and her naga he was labelled a traitor by Grand Marshel Garithos, a racist human who commanded the remnants of the Lrodaeron Allaince and who had no loves for the elves. The Outlands With the aid of Lady Vashj and the return of her naga the blood elves were able to escape imprisonment and travel to Outland. Klien and Nimraama were with them, however their time imprisoned together revealed the developing respect they held for one another, despite their differences. The two of them grew closer, even among the fighting on Outland and their princes siding with one time enemy Illidan. With Illidan helping to fuel the blood elves addiction to magic they fought to claim Outland in his name, though for both Klien and Nimraama it was an uneasy agreement. After Magtheridon’s defeat, Outland was theirs and Illidan claimed the Black Temple in Shadowmoon Valley as his seat of power. Kline and Nimraama were grateful to join Kael’thas in his hunt for magical energies, leading them to what is now known as the Netherstorm. Klien helped capturing the Tempest Keep, and his great skill caught the attention of his new fel tainted masters. After the initial few had begun their training, Klien was sent to Shadowmoon to be taught the ways of the demon hunter. However, Klien would only remain a few months, and thouh he was showing much promise, he could not bring himself to fight along side demons any longer. He fled, taking Nimraama with him to join the Scryers in Shattrath City. The Burning Crusade Invasion of Outland Later, Klien would discover Nimraama was pregnant with their child, which came as a surprise to both of them. Nimraama wanted to advance their relationship because of it, but Klien was reluctant to agree. Both of them were serving Shattrath, Klien working for the Scryers and Nimraama as a member of the Sha’tari Skyguard. When news reached him that the combined forces of the Horde and Alliance had invaded Outland through the Dark Portal, he was both relieved and disturbed that his people who had remained back in Quel’thalas had thrown their lot in with the Horde. It was not until his reuniting with his sister that he warmed up to the idea after she arrived in Shattrath with Zhe’nergul, much to his surprise. However, Aelisia had grown distant from Klien since their last meeting, and some what bitter from his leaving her behind. This bitterness grew when she learned he and Nimraama were soon to have a child and though she attended their marriage ceremony back in Quel’thalas, she no longer felt as close to her brother as they had once been. Combating the Legion Klien and Nimraama both returned to Outland, lending their aid to the Horde, helping them fend off the Burning Legion, while Zhe’nergul had become a powerful warlock, practicing fel magic and demonology. While in Terrokar Forest, Klien was tasked with hunting down and slaying the patriarch of the worg pack in the forest called Ironjaw. However, after weeks of tracking Ironjaw through the forest, Klien ended up saving the worg from Alliance hunters who sought to kill the beast as well. When Klien had the opportunity to kill Ironjaw, fate intervened and he choose not too. Klien remained in the forest for some time, and eventually realized it was Ironjaw who was now tracking him. Though the worg did not seek to kill Klien. In truth, a spiritual bond formed between the two, so much so that Ironjaw left his pack to join Klien as his loyal friend. To aid in Klien’s fight against the demons of the Legion, Zhe’nergul sent him a gift. A Black Tome that consumed the essence of every demon killed by it’s wielder. One by one, Klien used the book to hunt down and kill powerful demons. With Klien’s brief training as a demon hunter, the books pages began to fill with every demon he hunted down and killed. The Lords of Outland The Horde and Alliance had begun their offensive against Illdan and Kael’thas in both Shadowmoon Valley and the Netherstorm, and Klien’s aid was valuable to both. Along with other heroes from Azeroth, he joined in the attack, using the powerful black tome to empower his attacks with demonic magic. After Illidan was defeated, Klien returned to Shattrath where his wife, and now young daughter Vayla Blacksun were living, Nimraama continuing her duties as a Skyguard. But his time with them was short lived after word of Kael’thas’ attack on Silvermoon and the Isle of Quel’Danas reached the city. Klien immediately joined the Shattered Sun Offensive as an exalted champion. The Shattered Sun Kliee witnessed the Kael’thas final defeat in the Magisters' Terrace, watching as his one time prince drew his last breath. He would go on to fight the demons in the Sunwell Plateau, but would meet an unexpected turn of events within. Corrupted by her jealousy and bitterness, Aelisia had been manipulated by Zhe’nergul, who was revealed to have secretly betrayed Quel’thalas and joined the Burning Legion long ago. He used Aelisia to attack Klien, seeking to reclaim the book that he had empowered with the essence of so many demons. Zhe’nergul’s plan was to use this book and the great power within to fend off the Shattered Sun forces until Kil’jaeden could fully be summoned into Azeroth. Though Klien defeated Aelisia, he was unable to kill her. But Zhe’nergul had no further use for Aelisia after her failure, and could not risk her exposing him, and so murdered her in front of Klien. With her dieing breath she apologized to Klien, realizing she had been manipulated by their once great friend. Enraged, Klien attacked Zhe’nergul, but his fight with Aelisia left him drained and weak. He was easily defeated by the warlock’s powerful magic, and near death himself. In one last effort to keep the books power from Zhe’nergul, he threw himself from one of the spires of the Sunwell Plateau, to the ocean waters below. Klien barely survived, and was pulled from to the shore by Ironjaw, saving his life as he had saved his in Terrokar Forest long ago. Klien fled Quel’danas, returning to Shattrath, only to discovered that Zhe’nergul, still posing as a Silvermoon magister, had accused Klien of Aelisia’s murder and as a traitor. Klien found his wife and daughter’s living quarters in Shattrath destroyed, and was certain Zhe’nergul had sent agents to kill them both. Distraught, Klien went into self exile, disappearing into the wilderness of Shadowmoon Valley. However, unknown to Klien, Nimraama had been injured when her dragonhawk had crashed . She and Valya returned to her family’s manor in Quel’thalas. She was heartbroken to learn of the accusations against Klien, and even more so that he had been killed. Unable to grieve over her traitor husband’s death, she returned to the Skyguard to bury herself in her work. Both she and Klien would not know of each other’s true fate. Wrath of the Lich King Exile in Shadowmoon There were others who knew of the powerful artifact Klien now carried with him. The defeated legions of the Illidari in Shadowmoon Valley were constantly hunting him, seeking to attain the power of the black tome for themselves. Klien knew that he could not allow the book to fall into their hands, and so used it’s power against them. All the while, Zhe’nergul was existing in Silvermoon City, spreading his influence through the nobility and city magisters. He too sent agents to hunt down Klien, but locating him was difficult, as Klien had disappeared within the dark wasteland for some time. No one heard or saw anything of Klien for nearly a year. It was Mandri’than who finally located Klien, who had grown as dark and corrupted as the land itself. Mandri’than barely recognized his old friend, but he knew deep down that Klien was innocent of the crimes Zhe’nergul would have the rest of the Horde believe. Mandri’than confronted Klien, telling him of Zhe’nergul’s activities in the city, and that his wife and daughter still lived. Even with this news, Klien was reluctant to leave Shadowmoon, only doing so after realizing he would eventually be found if he remained. Northrend Mandri’than helped smuggle Klien to the frozen wastes of Northrend where the two moved together, performing mercenary work for the Horde forces where they could, never staying in the same place to long on risk of exposing Klien’s identity. They wouldn’t even risk revealing Klien to the Argent Crusade after moving into Northrend. Klien eventually split off from Mandri’than after they both survived the Wrathgate. Mandri‘than left to aid the Horde in retaking of Undercity while Klien choose to work alone once again. Though he was grateful to see his people and all of Azeroth finally bringing the offensive to the Scourge. He delighted in every undead commander he killed, tasting vengeance for the destruction of his homelands. But he knew it would not be until the Lich King lay dead would his people truly be avenged. Argent Tournament Despite his fight against the Scourge and work for the Argent Crusade, in the back of his mind he wanted nothing more but to see Zhe’nergul pay for his betrayal and the murder of his sister. He knew so long as Zhe’nergul hide behind the walls of Silvermoon he could never touch him, though. A young high elf priestess of the Silver Covenant called Elizabetha Draken (Liz) became a valuable ally of Klien’s while they both worked for the Argent Crusade. When she learned of Klien’s story and identity she was sympathetic towards his situation and offered what aid she could. It turned out Liz was a close friend of Mandri’than, who sent word to him to meet them in Icecrown. He did, with news that Zhe’nergul would be leaving blood elven lands to attend the Argent Tournament to represent Silvermoon. Klien, Liz and Mandri’than began plotting to take down the traitor while he was vulnerable. Klien and Mandri’than took part in the tournament, with Liz helping them rise through the standings and healing their wounds. However, Mandri’than was poisoned by Scourge agents who sought to sabotage the tournament and allow their Black Knight to progress. Though Mandri’than survived with Liz’s help, he was unable to continue to compete in the tournament. Again, Klien was left to fight alone. Klien made it to his final match, where if he won he would qualify in the final round with other champions to face the Argent Crusade’s greatest trials. But even though he won his match, he was arrested shortly after. Zhe’nergul had discovered his identity after forcing the information from Liz. With Klien in his custody he finally had possession of the black tome. If it was not for Ironjaw, he would have gotten away with it as well. The worg attack Zhe’nergul by surprise, causing him to drop the book. Klien broke free of his restraints and reclaimed the book. After a lengthy conflict with Zhe’nergul, Klien was able to tap into the books great power and unleash it against Zhe’nergul, which exposed his true nature, and the demonic taint within him to the Argent Crusaders. Enraged by his discovery, Zhe’nergul conjured one final attack but was stopped when Klien’s blade pierced his chest. Zhe’nergul fell lifelessly to the arena floor, leaving Klien and the proof of his innocence. The Sunreavers sent word to Silvermoon of the events, and the Argent Crusade gave their thanks to Klien for weeding out Zhe’nergul’s evil. Klien, Madri’than and Liz would go on to aid in the Crusade’s final assault on Icecrown Citadel, where their people would finally attain vengeance for the thousands killed by the Lich King’s command. After which Liz brought them both to Dalaran to say their goodbyes before they both took a portal to return home to Silvermoon. Cataclysm Return to Silvermoon Silvermoon was quick to welcome Klien back as a hero for exposing and killing Zhe’nergul, the true traitor. The Farstriders quickly enlisted him back in their ranks, and the new Ranger General, Halduron Brightwing himself promoted him to the rank of Ranger Lord. However, Klien had only one interest in the city, finding his wife and daughter. Nimraama had not heard of his return until seeing him for herself. After an initial mixture of confusion emotions, the lovers soon embraced one another, and rekindled their marriage. Valya had grown much since Klien had last seen her, but she too was overjoyed to have her father back. Elemental Unrest Not long after reuniting with his family was Klien called into service again. Taking his sisters place as leader of the newly reformed Eversong Offensive, with Mandri'than as his second in command, Klien lead his team of Rangers in the defense against the Elemental invaders in Orgrimmar. Proving themselves a valuable task force, they were given thanks and offered a job as a mercenary group working for the Horde i nthe name of Silvermoon. The Silvermoon Offensive was soon assigned multiple missions throughout Azeroth under orders of the new Warchief, Garrosh Hellscream. Alliance - Horde War Among the battles they fought, the Klien lead his force primarily against the Alliance forces in Kalimdor. From aiding the Horde push into Night Elf territory in Ashenvale, to the conflict in Stonetalon Mountains, the Eversong Offensive was a valuable asset to the Horde War Machine. However, while in Stonetalon, Klien butt heads with the Horde commander there, Overlord Krom'gar. Klien had grown cold over the years, but he wasn't about to sacrifice his honor in the name of Krom'gar and his brutal tactics. Enraged over Klien's disobedience, Krom'gar dismissed him and all his elven rangers. Klien gladly lead his forces back to Orgrimmar. Twilight Highlands Upon arriving back in Orgrimmar, Klien started showing signs of growing ill that his man grew concerned over. He denied these claims however, and pushed through the growing fatigue. He wasn't about to show any signs of weakness, to his men, or to himself. After some time of recovering in Orgrimmar, Klien's group was ordered to join the fight in the Twilight Highlands against the Twilgiht's Hammer. Setting off immediately they left from Azshara aboard goblin Zeppelins to meet with the Dragonmaw Clan alongside other Horde representatives. However, the Eversong Offensive's job was not to establish relations with the Dragonmaw. After their Zeppelin's were brought down by Twilgiht Dragons, the surviving members of the Eversong Offenseive regrouped on the northern coast. Klien struggled to fight past the growing illness that was taking it's toll on his body, and though distraught by the loss of nearly half his men to the Zeppelin crash, he continued on with his mission. His group soon met up with the Earthen Ring shamans in the region, and as instructed joined them in their fight against the Twilight's Hammer. There they remained until Klien's condition grew worse. Eventually he was forced to place Mandri'than in charge of the Offensive, and was returned to Silvermoon for medical attention. Description Physical Klien has a more muscular build that rests on his agile elven frame. His broad shoulders and chest give him an imposing figure, and as a lifelong soldier his body has been forged through years of combat and war. Though normally hidden beneath a mixture of plate and chain armor his body is littered with scars old and new, an the occasional bruise or bandage. He has suffered numerous potentially fatal injuries and survived them all. Personality Klien can be a bit of an enigma at times, ranging from a quiet and stoic figure staring out from the shadows to a drunken womanizer frequenting the local taverns. Regardless, he is always incredibly secretive about himself. Despite his untrustworthy demeanor and the fact most of his nights end in drunken bar brawls, he has a strong sense of personal honor putting his kingdom and his people above himself and all else. Combat Klien is an incredibly marksman, having been trained as a ranger since a young age. He is also adapt in swordsmanship and polearms, as well as several styles of unarmed martial arts. Everything about Klien has been forged through years of conflict to survive in the harshest conditions and defeat the toughest enemies. Klien has advanced knowledge of demons, having worked with and against them for years. His partial demon hunter training also makes him adapt in combating them as well as fel magic. Though he is much more then a simple warrior, having a genious level tactical mind he is an incredibly strategist as well. Quotes Notes and Trivia *Armory Link Gallery Category:Argent Dawn (US) Category:Blood Elf